Oggy and the Cockroaches - Season 2 Episode 79
(This is my second creepypasta. It might have some similarities with SpongeBob's Suicide. It's not the best, but enjoy. P.S. Don't go "HURR DURR YOU COPIED SPONGEBOB'S SUICIDE". It's made up, so don't be scared.) It was 4 AM in the morning, and didn't know why I was up this late. I was not feeling very well and was surfing through the channels. I decided to switch it to Cartoon Network to see what was on Adult Swim. There was a bumper saying a new episode of Oggy and the Cockroaches would come on. I felt a little suspicious, why would they make a new episode early in the morning? Since I was a Oggy and the Cockroaches fan, I decided to watch it, as nothing else was on. After the commercial break, there was a 42-second static, then it went to the intro. The intro was playing normally, nothing wrong or anything. After that it cut to the title card, reading "Season 2 Episode 79: Oggy's Suicide". That was awkward, as season 2 only had 78 episodes. I guess it was supposed to be a season 3 premiere or something like that. Also, "Oggy's Suicide" made me cringe. It was probably a morbid joke, so I continued watching. The episode started with Oggy crying with a pillow over his head for some reason. The colors were a lot darker. And instead of the baby cry sound effect, the crying sounded realistic. It kind of sounded like a woman was crying. The tears were realistic, too. It wasn't your usual blue, cartoon-style tears. It looked like a drop of water was rolling down my TV. He wiped the tear off with his pillow. 10 seconds later, he took a bottle of what looked like pills. It zoomed in, and it was a Prozac bottle. I was feeling uneasy at this part. Pills should not be found anywhere in a cartoon! Mental disorders and antidepressants are more mature themes that obviously shouldn't be found in a kid's cartoon. Oggy took one of the pills, and took off laughing. The screen flipped back to Oggy crying. The screen froze on his face for a few seconds, then flickered to a new scene. After that, he went to the kitchen table, got out a paper and pencil, then wrote, "I can not take this anymore. My life has been horrible and hasn't gotten any better. I'm tired of getting beat up all the time, even when it's not my fault. I'm really tired of the cockroaches, too. Why can't they just leave me alone for once? It's impossible for them to get out of my house. I can not take this anymore." A narrator was reading what he wrote. He stopped writing for a little bit, and there were demonic whispers saying, "Do it." Oggy's final sentence was, "Goodbye cruel world. I'm sorry if I'm hurting anyone at all for doing this, but I can't live like this anymore. You might as well live without me. Once again, goodbye cruel world." The screen froze for a few seconds, then showed Oggy with a knife. He slitted his wrists, then banged his head on the wall. The credits came up, but the end credits song had a higher pitch for some strange reason. After the credits, it showed Oggy dead. His wrists were slit terribly, his lips were bleeding, had a black eye, and multiple cuts on his head. After that, a blood-red French text came up on a black screen, saying "Les sites de l'enfer apporter à ses téléspectateurs de retour en", in English it means "The sights of hell brings its viewers back in". I was scared out of my mind, and had insomnia for a couple of weeks. I tried to look for the episode on the internet, but never found it. If you ever find this episode, you might wanna stay away from it. May 27, 2014: I finally found the episode online and decided to upload it to YouTube. It had 400 something views, and had only 2 comments. One user said "HOLY SHIT im never watching oggy again" while the other said "Shit like that creeps me out. Goodbye sleep." I went to the flea-market after uploading the video. Two hours later when I came back, the video was deleted, saying "This video has been removed as requested by Jean-Yves Raimbaud." I was freaked out again. So, I decided to delete the episode off my computer. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Suicide Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches